


Switches

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dominance, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: The power struggle between a man and woman in an established BDSM relationship.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend isn't usually submissive, and you're rarely dominant, but given the chance, you take the opportunity to try your hand...and his ass.

I trace my fingers along the curve of his ass, taking the time to appreciate all the delicate hairs that ripple off of it and brush my fingertips. This is the first time I've ever looked at his ass, or anyone's for that matter, from this angle, and I have to take a moment to just stare and caress it. It's large, muscular. He's a broad guy, and he's not chubby, but definitely not slim, so it makes sense that he'd have such a plump, luscious ass. What makes less sense is that he'd be doubled over on his knees, shoulders to the bed with it in the air for me. He's big. He's strong. I'm a head shorter than him, petite enough to curl up on his lap like a puppy, and physically...very unintimidating.  
And yet, here he is, cheeks spread wide to do my bidding. It makes me feel big and strong. It makes me feel powerful. I could be so cruel...but I won't.  
Still in awe of his beautiful physique, I stroke my hand from the back of his neck to the small of his back and plant a chaste kiss on his left asscheek. Time to have a little fun.  
I pick up the lube from my nearby toy chest and pop open the top before squeezing a liberal amount out of the bottle, over five times what I would have used for myself at this point, but more is always better for someone's first time. His head pops up off the mattress in surprise as the cool liquid drips down his crack, and I place a firm hand between his shoulders to steady him. I probably couldn't hold him down if I needed to, but the pressure calms him enough to keep him pliable, reminds him why he's here. I begin gently, merely placing a finger on his anus, pressing lightly, at which he makes a small noise of confusion. I take a moment or two to let him adjust to the sensation, because he has so clearly not followed my instructions to play with his ass on his own in preparation for me, the naughty boy. I was going to let him adjust for a few minutes, but he relaxes his ass and I watch as my finger is slowly swallowed by his muscles, relaxing and contracting to take me in. Maybe he had practiced. When he reaches my second knuckle, he starts to make cooing noises and breathe all the heavier, his ass and shoulders shuddering underneath me. His sounds are so adorable that I giggle and reach around to grab his cock. It's soft, as expected, but takes no time at all to harden in my hand as I play with him. I'm still amazed at how quickly he always gets aroused for me, like a schoolboy watching his first porn. He starts to moan as I stroke his cock and I take the opportunity to slowly slide a second finger into his ass. If he noticed at all, he doesn't say anything, just keeps breathing heavy and making little gasping noises that are music to my ears. I quicken my pace with his cock and as his moans intensify, I curl my fingers inside of him, relishing the shocked intake of air disrupting his breathing rhythm. I lean into his back and press little kisses all along his spine as I continue to curl my fingers and pump his penis in sync. He starts to whimper in ways I've never heard before and I close my eyes to take in the sounds. That's right, baby. Moan for me. Despite my genitals having received absolutely no attention, I start to moan with him, the slight touch of his warm skin against mine and his unabashed pleasure in my conquer overwhelming my will to hold back. This eggs him on, it seems, and he begins to thrust his hips, pumping his cock into my hand. He's close. I know it. I scissor my fingers in his ass to open him, then remove them to grab the smallest of my butt plugs. I press it firmly to his slippery anus and let him impale his own ass with every thrust he gives, letting his pull back be my push forward. He groans loudly as it stretches him, and I watch, transfixed on his beautiful ass while he lets me dominate him so completely.  
Yes, yes, baby. Do it. Enjoy it.  
His ass sucks in the plug after he crests the thickest part of it, the little purple jewel on the outside shining at me. I smile to myself as he gives a few more ragged thrusts into my hand and cums onto the mattress beneath us, staining my sheets and leaving his scent to linger in my bedroom.  
That's right, baby. I rule you. I own you. You're mine.


	2. Punishment (Switches Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tables flip straight upside down when you make a mistake

Chapter Two: Punishment

"That's right, baby. I rule you. I own you. You're mine."  
He pauses.  
"What?" He looks back at me, fire in his eyes.  
Shit. Did I say that out loud?  
Immediately, he pushes my hands away from him, makes short work of extracting the butt plug, and stands to tower over me.  
"You think you own me?" He's turned on me within seconds, and I whimper with pain at his grip on my hair, tugging me up to my knees. It seems playtime is over.  
"Oh, my sweet little thing," he chides tenderly, "This little sideshow was a gift to you. I think you've lost the privilege of thinking you're in control. I think I need to remind you who owns who." He brushes my cheek with the backs of his fingers, and, angry at having my power taken away, I lunge to bite them. He yanks his hand away just in time and gives me a sharp look before shoving my chest to the bed. "Naughty, naughty, my dear Princess" I stare up at him defiantly and growl; I'm not done playing tiger. "Don't be mistaken, Princess, I am in charge, and I hope you're prepared for what I'm about to do to you." He reaches for me and I turn to try and crawl away, but he catches me by my ankles and yanks me back to him, my face unexpectedly hitting the mattress. He climbs back onto the bed and kneels on my thighs, making short work of pinning my hands behind my back. My entire body pinned to the mattress, I lose the will to fight him and resign myself to my fate. Sensing my surrender, he leans down close to my ear, his breath hot on my cheek before he plants a tender kiss on my temple. "I do love you, my little slut," he sighs, "but you hurt my feelings." Before I have time to apologize, he's swung his other hand at my ass. The sudden, stinging pain causes me to cry out.  
"Who's been a bad girl?" He asks with the tone of a father who found their child's hand in the cookie jar. I'm defeated. I stay silent and he lands another slap on my ass in the same spot.  
I sob. "I have," I whimper. He wants me to know why I'm being punished.  
"Why are you a bad girl, Princess?" He's so calm.  
"Because I hurt your feelings, Sir." If I cooperate, he'll be gentle enough that it only serves as lube.  
"That's right, sweetie." He rubs my ass gently where he had hit it. "And what are you going to do about it?"  
"Be a good girl," I answer him immediately.  
Another slap hits my ass, and, this time, the pain is an adrenaline boost.  
"And?" What else is he waiting for? Another slap, my cunt is getting wet now, but I just don't know what he wants. "And what do you say?" Oh.  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He let's out a soft sigh and lets go of my hands to slide his fingers down my ass to my vagina.  
"I forgive you, baby." He kisses my temple and hums as he slides his fingers inside of me with ease. "Someone's eager, huh?"  
"Yes, sir. I don't want you to be mad. I'll make it up to you," I push my hips back into his hand, but he takes them away as soon as I do.  
"Ah, ah. Don't be greedy now, you little slut," it seems he's still angry. He yanks me back by my hips and forces my knees bent, leaving my ass exposed in the air as he grabs the cuffs from the bedside drawer. Oh shit. He grabs me by the wrists and cuffs them under my knees so that I can't move my legs out of their submissive position. "This way you can't forget and try something stupid, Princess." He walks away, leaving me waiting in agonizing silence. I don't have to guess. I know what he's getting. My hearts sinks as I hear the bottom drawer in the bathroom cabinet roll open and slam shut; my suspicions are confirmed. He's grabbed the largest dildo we have. It's a flared extender with a cum shaft and it actually starts out pretty small, but it's firm and it ends too big at the bottom. The first time we used it, he tore my pussy open and I got hurt bad, so in the drawer it went. But this time, he's going to do it on purpose. I swallow hard and start to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so naughty, please, please don't hurt me. I love you. I'm so sorry," I blubber out between sobs and even to me, I sound pathetic. He sits down on the bed and shows it to me, just to emphasize what I already know.  
"Oh, Sweetie...." he sighs, "I'm not going to damage you, but I am going to hurt you. You know the rules." He leaves it on the bed where I can see it and sits in front of me. His cock is only slightly more than flaccid. He grabs my hair firmly at the base of my skull and drags my entire body closer to him by my head. "Now, dearest, I need you to be a good girl," he pets my head while looking me in the eye. "If you bite me, I will leave you alone and rotting at the same dead end job with the same shitty studio apartment where I found you. I want to keep you, but I need you to behave. I need to train you to be better. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir," I don't hesitate to obey. Whatever pain I have to endure when I act out, it's not worse than being without him. As much as I hate to admit it sometimes, I need this. I need someone like him to hold me accountable, otherwise I would wind up exactly where I was: addicted, broken, hopeless, and alone. I've proven time and time again, I can't take care of myself well enough to have a good life, and for what it's worth, I love him. I let him do this. He's not keeping me from leaving or anything. He's not threatening my family or stealing from me. People tell me I'm being abused sometimes. I've felt real abuse and this isn't it. I felt abuse so bad the only way to get by was to convince myself I enjoyed the pain. I don't get them, and they don't get me, and that's okay. Sometimes they give me money or a plane ticket or food. Sometimes I tell them to fuck off, but usually I just take what they give me because I can. That's what I do. I take what he gives me, what anyone gives me. I'm not a victim, I'm a thief, and I'm damn good at my job.  
"So quick?" He gives my hair a yank. "I don't know if I believe you..." he smirks. That's how I know. This is just a game. The object is only to make him think he's winning.  
"Yes, Sir. I understand that you need me to be a good girl. I'll obey you." I give him my best puppy dog, come fuck me eyes, and he hums for me, pulling my head to his crotch.  
"That's a good girl. Now suck me." I never break eye contact while I suck his cock. He sets the pace and place, but I set the play. Tongue, teeth, throat, when I lick, when I swallow, when I relax and let him go fast. And he does. He fucks my throat without mercy, tears forming at the corners of my eyes from little gags every now and again, dripping salty down my nose and into his pubic hair with each thrust down onto him. He slowly pulls me off of him. I almost forgot this was only to get him hard again...and he's good and hard now, ready for the extender. It's been there the whole time, but it suddenly breaks my tunnel vision as it envelops his cock with it's massive, bumpy base. He's going to break me. But I'm going to enjoy it.  
He gets up on his knees, spins me around like I don't weigh anything, and slaps my ass as if to remind me just how exposed I am. I can't deny how it floods my cunt when he does. But he's not headed there.  
"I want you to remain very still. If you struggle, this will hurt worse," he brandishes the lube before, thankfully, squeezing out a healthy amount onto the dildo and my ass, more than I thought he would use, if he used any at all. He positions himself and the head of it right onto my asshole. "Now, tell me again what got us here."  
"I was a bad girl thinking I owned you, Sir. I need you to remind me of my place." Do it. Don't do it. Do it. Please don't. My mind is at war with itself about how I feel right up until the moment when he presses into my ass.  
I know exactly how I feel.


End file.
